No Sorrow
by girltogirl
Summary: "Why did you do it?" the liar whispered to the girl, looking directly at her. Brown eyes met brown eyes. "I wanted us to be together." REVISED.


**A/N: ****Please don't hate me for this. It was painful for me to write because I love Paily. The idea just popped into my head (with the help of synopses for future episodes). **

**This is REVISED. Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

Emily couldn't believe what was happening, couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was Paige, one of the only girls she'd ever loved, getting her hands tightened behind her back in handcuffs by a gruffly, bald police officer. Paige, however, just looked calm, and...maybe a little sad. She glanced up at Emily, and smiled sadly. Emily couldn't find it in herself to do anything, except stare in a blank state of shock and numbness.

What the hell was happening?

The tall liar felt like crying. Why did everything always fall apart around her? Just a few minutes ago, she had finally been moving on. She was getting over Maya, and was looking at Paige with fresh, new eyes. They'd kissed - tentatively, at first. They paused, then kissed again, with so much more passion and emotion and feeling. They'd spoke comforting words to each other. The lit-up pool illuminated their faces, glowing in the background. The moon and stars shown brightly above. They'd gone swimming together, just like they used to. Butterflies, breaststrokes, and freestyle. They had shared laughs, and sob stories. Everything, in those few minutes, had been perfect.

The girl Emily was staring at now was _not _the same girl she'd been swimming and joking with only a few minutes earlier. Paige's eyes were not as focused, and they held a bit of anger and hatred in the depths of them. Her teeth were slightly bared, her lips curling up into a small smirk. Not of hilarity, but of some kind of victory. Emily could see the wheels turning in the other girl's mind, memories washing over her like a storm.

"Why did you do it?" the liar whispered to the girl, looking directly at her.

Brown eyes met brown eyes. "I wanted us to be together."

There was no sorrow in her voice, no sympathy. Only distinct coldness, and a hint of anger.

"She stood between us."

Emily allowed a single tear to fall. She didn't know what to say. Was there _anything _to say to make this okay?

"I needed her gone, so I could be with you."

The way Paige was talking, as if Maya had been nothing more than a mere obstacle, scared the taller girl. How could Paige do something that cruel, and not feel anything? The way Paige was looking at Emily, the hungry, longing look in her gaze, made the other girl choke back a sob. It was a look only someone who truly wanted her would make. Emily was so surprised that Paige would go out to such great lengths just so they could be together.

"Em, I just want you."

Emily swallowed, but couldn't move. She couldn't breathe, either. What was going on?

"I did it for us."

"I...there is no 'us', anymore," the girl whispered, turning her head away to avoid seeing Paige's reaction.

Paige's voice turned pleading. "Emily..."

"Don't say my name," she replied, coldly, her head still turned.

"Y-you don't understand," Paige whispered. "I wanted you to see _me_. All you saw was...Maya."

"That's not true," Emily said, shocked, before she could stop herself.

"All you saw when we were together were the bad parts of me. I needed to show you the good, but how could I, when you were swallowed up by that bitch?" Paige's voice rose an octave, anger settling in it. Her eyes turned a little darker.

"I'm glad that bitch is dead."

The liar remembered Hanna saying someone had said the same exact thing about Ali. She felt her skin crawling with goosebumps.

"And you know what? It felt good, having her blood on my hands."

Emily remembered running to her house, where all the cops and ambulances were. The dreadful sound of the sirens, and the hushed whispers of the neighbors. She remembered the panic that had settled in her chest, the fear rising in her throat.

Paige let out a harsh laugh. "She was finally gone, and I had you all to myself."

The other girl let the memories of the night Maya was killed flash through her mind. She remembered screaming out when she saw the body being dragged away, and when her mother told her it was Maya. She remember the comforting hugs and kisses on her cheeks from the other liars. She remembered how her eyes wouldn't stop filling with tears. The pain and agony that ripped through her chest at the thought of never seeing Maya again.

"You don't know how happy I was when you finally opened your eyes and realized I deserved a second chance."

Emily remembered when she and Paige kissed for the first time; it was after Emily's mom had stood up to Paige's dad about how he treated the liar, and she was in her car, getting ready to leave. Paige swept in, and in a hurried movement, leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was a little too passionate, but Emily found herself leaning forward, eager for more. But Paige had pulled back, looking frightened. She touched her lips.

"Don't tell," she whispered, before she ran out of Emily's car.

Emily had wanted to call after her, but she knew she it was better to give Paige some space to sort out her feelings for herself. All Emily realized, however, was how much she had enjoyed the touch of Paige's lips to her own.

The strange thing was, instead of being just angry at Paige and loathing her for killing Maya, she was also...sad. Sad for her, sad for _them, _sad that Paige thought she had to kill Maya to get Emily. Paige had already had a special place in her heart, but for Paige, that wasn't enough. Being friends with the swimmer wasn't enough for Paige; oh, no. She wanted lips against lips, heart beating with heart, skin against skin. She had wanted Emily.

Emily was snapped out of her thoughts, when, to her horror, Paige began crying. "I'm so sorry, Emily."

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"I just wanted you."

"Oh, my god. What have I done?"

"Am I a monster?"

Emily didn't reply. She didn't offer any comfort. She just stared, hard, at Paige. The girl was not the same girl she'd thought she'd known once upon a time. The police officer holding the girl looked at Emily, and when Emily nodded her head, he roughly grabbed her by her shirt collar. As they made their way out the front door, Paige looked back at Emily one last time.

"I'm sorry." Emily barely heard the whispered words.

"Good-bye, Paige," she whispered when she shut the door, and added in a trembling voice, "Good-bye, Maya."

Then she began to weep.


End file.
